Variations
by feliciter
Summary: The more things change, the more they stay the same.


Variations

Disclaimer: Matantei Loki Ragnarok belongs to Kinoshita Sakura, while Ragnarok and other references to Norse mythology belong to the respective authors. Spoilers for the anime and the Twilight of the Gods.

Inspired by the 20themes LJ community; credit to Lupin-san for collecting the words heading each section on the hemuloki LJ community.

1. ("before", "trickery", "wild goose chase")

Before Loki knows what is happening, the other seal has snatched the Brisingamen from where it lies on the floe in front of him, and plunged into the icy waters. However, it has never been said of the trickster that he is slow to react, and this time is no exception. He is almost near enough to touch the glittering necklace when he is knocked backwards with a powerful swipe of a flipper, but recovers to get in a hit, and is rewarded by the sight of a stream of blood from his opponent's nose.

Nevertheless, this is a contest of force, not wit; and Heimdall's persistence soon leaves Loki winded on the floe as he swims off with his prize.

Loki stands up nonchalantly and dusts himself off, pausing only to retrieve the real Brisingamen from his pocket and restore it to its original size.

2. ("stasis", "divinity", "memory")

He slowly gets to his feet, still not fully awakened from the state of stasis during his transit to the mortal realm. His eyes gradually adjust to the unfamiliar surroundings; they glow red for a moment, then subside to a dull green more suitable to his current form. The former trickster god looks down at himself, and utters the high-pitched cry of an eight-year-old boy.

Even now, when he can pass a mirror without looking away, Loki still remembers that terrible sound, and his tears are always silent.

3. ("parenthood", "demons", "Fushigi Mystery")

Mayura's father is suspicious of this seeming child surrounded by all manner of spirits and evil auras. He worries about Mayura, but he has never seen her so happy for such a long time since her mother died, so he holds his tongue and tries not to grimace whenever she trills her usual catchphrase and drags Loki off to whichever ludicrous "mystery" has caught her fancy this time.

At least that polite young man (who seems reliable enough) and the dog will probably keep those kids from getting into too much trouble.

4. ("isolation", "split personality", "vision")

"I'm sorry you had to go to so much trouble to get me here alone."

Heimdall smirks at him from across the bridge. "I didn't want anyone to interrupt our duel."

To Loki's shock, both of Heimdall's eyes flame preternaturally, and a moment later he just manages to dodge the blast of power emanating from the eye that should have been lost.

"Burn in this light, and perish!"

All of Loki's denials and appeals are met with increasingly vehement, though fruitless attacks; Heimdall finally binds Loki with a spell and gathers his strength for a decisive blow.

"When I first met you in this world, the look of peace in your eyes was unbelievable. You may have lost your right eye, but after arriving in the mortal realm, you began to change. Are you willing to give up what's most precious to you?"

Heimdall wavers just long enough for Loki to break his bonds, but the trickster's speech only rouses him to greater fury.

His hawk gone, the bridge crumbling under the onslaught of too much force from the ensuing attacks, Heimdall falls, tears streaming from his right eye.

He sees Loki's hand stretched out to catch him, and pushes it away with a disdainful smile.

5. ("kakusei", "meeting in the rain", "cake/sweets/candy", "promises")

"Itaaiiii-!"

Loki averts his gaze from Mayura as he helps her to her feet, and sets about picking up the cakes, chocolates and other assorted sweetmeats scattered all over the wet pavement.

He is accustomed to her sweet tooth, especially as comfort food, but this is far too much for one person.

He mutters a hurried apology for bumping into her, and starts to walk away.

"Wait, are you-"

He turns back before he can stop himself, and finds himself looking into her wide, hopeful eyes.

"You're the guy who was at Loki-kun's house that day! Have you seen him? Is he back yet? You see, I've been looking all over for him, and the lady at the cake shop said they don't remember anyone like that."

"I'm sorry, Loki hasn't come back."

She stares sadly at the box.

"I thought I would go over to his house and see if he's there, and share some of this with him, but it's all soggy and ruined…"

When she looks up again, her face is wet, but she is grinning.

"Never mind, I'll just go look for him somewhere else! I told them I'd find him, and I will!"

She stops in mid-run to look back at him.

"You know, you look kind of familiar – I think we met before I saw you at his house."

He wants to tell her she is mistaken, but he just smiles and says, "See you."

6. ("ouroboros", "predestination", "crows", "fire")

They face each other on the burning field, surrounded by the dead and dying, the air thick with the stench of smoke and blood. Odin's ravens circle above, shrieking the doom of the gods.

"The appointed hour is here, Loki; it has come full circle."

This time, there is no asking if they must fight each other, no matter what. Heimdall brandishes Hofnung at his foe, and Laevateinn is poised to strike.

They do not notice when Thor crushes Jormungand's head and collapses after nine steps, for even the Thunderer cannot withstand the venomous fumes of the Midgard serpent; or when the Fenris wolf engulfs Odin with his powerful jaws, and is himself torn apart by Vidar. Gods, giants, heroes, demons battle to the death as fate dictates: Loki succumbs as Heimdall falls.

Heimdall watches the destroying, purifying flames cover all, and smiles at Loki as the nine worlds burn.

Notes

1. Heimdall and Loki fought as seals for the Brisingamen at the Wave-skerry; Heimdall won and returned the necklace to Freya.

2. Scene taken from the opening of the anime.

3. Ah, irony.

4. Paraphrasis of episode 21.

5. Mayura has déjà vu from episode 13.

6. Snippets from the Encyclopaedia Mythica. Hofnung is Heimdall's sword, Laevateinn is Loki's weapon.


End file.
